


one hundred and one

by nowrunalong



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Summer, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/nowrunalong
Summary: In retrospect, he could have called her.
Relationships: Joss Carter & Lionel Fusco
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	one hundred and one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



Carter polishes off her lukewarm tap water in fifteen seconds flat. The summer heat is relentless. Hot enough to be dangerous to people without homes, or to any living thing stuck in a car without the air conditioning blasted all the way up.

Fusco sits down opposite her. “Heya, partner. Sorry I’m late.”

“You better have a good excuse,” Carter says. She’s joking. It’s 101 degrees outside.

“The AC in my car is busted,” Fusco tells her. A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead. “Had to air it out.”

Carter winces, sympathetic. “I'll give you a lift,” she says.


End file.
